Tiempo, Muerte, Nada
by Zanzamaru
Summary: Resumen: Marchó con ellas. Espero con ellas. Sintió la decepción con ellas. Este fic participa en el #RetoLiterarioYArtistico del Grupo: Shhh... SasuNaru Un fic por el 9-8


**TIEMPO, MUERTE. NADA**

 _ **Resumen: Marchó con ellas. Espero con ellas. Sintió la decepción con ellas.**_

 _ **Dedicado a: Yalile (Viva el LibreOffice!), Ani, LC Karla, Evangeline, Vanessa y el Chat del Mal; por su gran e inestimable ayuda.**_

 **Disclaimer:** Obviamente ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son obra y deshonra de Kishimoto.  
Este fic participa en el _**#RetoLiterarioYArtistico del Grupo: Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu**_ , disfrútenlo!

* * *

En la marcha del 8-9, ya se hacía notar.

En la vigilia, casi no llamaba la atención.

Después de salir el fallo, nadie tenía dudas en aceptarlo. Era una "compañera" más.

Lloraba con ellas, sufría con ellas. Su historia había llegado, en susurros, a varias de las manifestantes que antes se habían sentido al menos; inquietas por su presencia. Después de todo, no era común que un hombre liderara una de las columnas llegadas del interior en la manifestación a favor del aborto.

La formación que él encabezaba estuvo temprano. Habían salido en dos micros de larga distancia el día anterior; no necesitaron mucho más pues venían de un pueblo chico. Se bajaron en el Conurbano y empezaron a caminar. En cuanto arribaron a la plaza, el natural y amablemente cedió el liderazgo a una coordinadora de su provincia, para evitar problemas. Eran un conjunto variopinto: Unas veinte mujeres mayores, tendrían alrededor de 60-70 años; una treintena de jóvenes de ambos sexos que no pasarían de los 20 años; algunas mujeres (y un par de hombres) que llegaban a los treinta y por último, varias parejas con niños. Mas parecían los típicos invitados a un cumpleaños u otro evento social que manifestantes.

Casi llegando el mediodía, una periodista que también marchaba, ya no pudo controlar su curiosidad y quiso conocer la historia detrás de tan atípico grupo.

Anhelando hallarse en segundo plano. Tímido al principio, respetuoso pero de pocas palabras era el joven. No se sentía cómodo hablando con alguien de su historia, eso se notaba, lo que aumentó la curiosidad de la periodista, más aún cuando vio el esfuerzo que ponía el joven en contestarle, en no quedarse callado. Después de todo; como él mismo le había dicho; _**"Estaban ahí para hacerse oír, y que historias como la suya no se repitieran."**_

―No es algo muy rebuscado― Fue lo primero que le dijo ―Mi historia no se diferencia de la historia de muchas y muchos de aquí.

 _ **Tiempo**_

― Nací en un Pueblito del interior, de la región de Cuyo. Ya sabe cómo es esto: Pocas personas, algunas casas, un solo colegio que se va agrandando según los alumnos van pasando de año. Mucho monte, muchos árboles. Todos nos conocíamos, nos saludabamos. Hace algún tiempo, comenzaron a venir algunos turistas, familias o gente que gustaba de acampar. Yo esperaba con ansias las vacaciones porque mi mejor amigo llegaba con su familia, su abuelo vivía en el pueblo y ellos venían todos los veranos a visitarlo. Íbamos a todos lados juntos, no nos despegábamos ni un minuto. Pero un año, ya no lo dejaron salir a jugar conmigo. En ese entonces yo tenía doce años, y no entendía porque. Mi mejor amigo era una nena, una chica, una señorita y las nenas cuando llegan a cierta edad no pueden jugar con los varones, me trataron de explicar.

»La primera vez que su madre salió a la puerta para decírmelo, lo único que pude pensar es que mi amigo; que resultaba ser amiga; era muchas cosas, y sospechaba que ella no quería ser ni la mitad. Yo continuaba sin entender, y tanto insistí, que finalmente pude verla. Seguía teniendo el mismo color de pelo, la misma cara, las mismas manos chiquitas y los mismos ojos, que me parecieron un poco tristes. Si, tenia puesto un vestido y el pelo mas largo, pero para mi era la misma persona con la cual me divertía desde los seis años. Pero parecía que no todos comprendían. Ese año, las vacaciones duraron muy poco. Una semana después ya estaban volviendo a la ciudad, su madre había peleado con el abuelo y no podían quedarse más, me contó, ella asomada a la ventana, yo trepado a un árbol del vecino mientras mis amigos hacían de campana para que no nos descubrieran.

»Volvieron dos años después. Mejor dicho, ella volvió sola. El pelo otra vez corto como le gustaba, vestía jeans y remeras como antes. Su madre no entendía, me contó. Su papá empezaba a comprender y el abuelo desde siempre amando sin preguntar. Cuando empezaron las clases, no se fue. Se quedó en el pueblo. Vestía siempre "de varón" y pedía que lo llamáramos "èl". A algunos les costó al principio, pero pronto todos nos acostumbramos.

»Empezamos a salir cuando ambos cumplimos dieciséis, para entonces todos en el pueblo sabíamos sobre identidad de género, LGBTQ y más; y era normal. Quería operarse cuando cumpliera veintiuno, le costaba cuando estábamos juntos íntimamente, asique no lo hacíamos mucho. Una de las últimas veces, el preservativo se rompió, y no nos dimos cuenta hasta el final. No pensamos que iba a haber realmente un problema, él tomaba hormonas desde los quince.

 **Muerte**

»Tres meses después nos enteramos de que estaba embarazado… embarazada. Lamentablemente, se enteró en medio de una visita a sus padres, en la capital. Su madre estaba eufórica y festejaba, mientras que su padre entendió su llanto y desesperación. Su madre presionaba y exigía, su padre no sabía de qué forma ayudarle. Tratando de arreglárselas solo, sola, ya ni sabia que era, que ser, que sentir; busco en internet.

»No contaba con suficiente dinero para una clínica, tuvo que conformarse con recomendaciones de vecinas. Una señora atendió, primero le cobro y después fueron a un cuartito en el fondo. _'Era un método natural'_ le dijo, y trajo perejil. Cuatro horas después me llamaba el padre desde un hospital. Se había desangrado en la casa, apenas llegó a la guardia.

»Salí corriendo para allá, no había tiempo que perder, algo muy dentro mio me lo decía. Llegue a tiempo solo para tomarle la mano, para decirle que no era su culpa, que mi amor no había cambiado. Llegue apenas para despedirme.

― Por eso estoy aquí hoy― Finalizó con lágrimas en los ojos. _― Porque debemos de dejar de señalar y juzgar._ _Porque necesitamos Educación Sexual para prevenir, Anticonceptivos para no abortar y Aborto legal, seguro y gratuito para no morir._ Se que eso no me lo va a devolver, pero servirá para que nadie más tenga que pasar por lo mismo. para que nadie mas termine con lo que llevo dentro.

― Qué cosa― Pregunté suavemente.

― **Nada.**

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, estoy contenta con este fic la verdad (finalmente xD). Cualquier duda q tengan, no duden en dejar rew! Aprovechen q incluso se puede comentar sin tener cuenta xD**_

 _ **Nos leemos en la proxima, bay!**_


End file.
